The Sorcery of Yuki Nagato
by UncannyFrani
Summary: Six years ago, a war has stricken throughout the world of Pangaea. It has begun under the control of Princess Ryoko Asakura. When the world needs saving the most, Yuki Nagato must bring peace with the help of her friends along the way.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

In a world called Pangaea, there are things you may not find anymore to this current day. Imagine as if there was a world where everything looks medieval, renaissance, Age of Enlightenment, western, and Victorian. Upon this world, there is only one continent that was greener than the grass on the other side and the water couldn't be any more bluer. The continent government was controlled by two different elements, light and darkness. It may seem like each sides were enemies, but there is peace between these two elements. Or shall I say "was".

Six years ago, everyone was living without any harm or trouble. In the kingdom of Dacia, there was a loving family who were the rulers of the all the dark area of Pangaea. There live King Asakura, her queen, and there twin children, Ryoko & Ryota. All was bliss and there were no wars to worry about. That was until something tragic happened.

The Queen Asakura of Darkness had been fighting her illness she had for a while. The day grew cloudy and dark. As the twin children were preparing a feast for the Autumn Equinox, they found that their mother had collapsed on the grand stairs. They called for the servants to bring her to her bedroom. When the doctor came, he pronounced that she was dead.

After the funeral, the King began to drift away from the children and only paid attention to his own work. Ryota didn't mind and began to practice his teleportation skills. As for Ryoko, she couldn't deal with it all. The loss of her mother, the ignorance of her father, she felt as if she had been abandoned.

One day, she found a book hidden away in the castle's library. It had been covered with dust as if nobody used it. As she took a look, she realized that it was a book that possessed spells for the forbidden black craft. As the years went by, Ryoko began to practice all these spells whenever she was alone.

Two years later, after perfecting the forbidden black craft, Ryoko possessed her servants to turn into dark creatures and commanded them to kill her father. Afterwards, Ryoko took over the dark side of Pangaea and had made most of the innocent villagers become part of her army.

As for Ryota, he is on a mission to find someone eligible enough to find the lost book of spells, would hopefully cure all the infected people, and return them to normal.


	2. Chapter 1: The Legend Begins

**Chapter 1: The Legend Begins**

As a young maiden with lavender rides on a white horse pulling a pioneer wagon, she approaches a town in the heart of the Gallia kingdom. The main reason why she has come is because of she achieved at practicing sorcery. After perfecting her power, she has received a request from Gallia's ruler, King Zaizen.

She arrives at a very busy town squares. _Must be Saturday_, she thought. Everyone there is shopping for food, clothes, shelter, and other items they would need. As she passes through the shoppers and the peddlers, she finally has open space as she arrives at a grassy hill where the white castle, with blue accents, was sitting upon.

The climb seemed tiring, but it was nothing for the maiden. As she parks her white horse along with the wagon, she goes up to two guards standing in front of the gates and says, "I was sent here by the king."

The guards didn't speak as if they didn't believe her. The maiden then took a rolled-up letter and opened it up for the guards to see it. After they took a glimpse of it, they let her right in.

Inside the castle, the maiden arrives at the foyer where she sees the king on his throne with two other guards sitting between him. The maiden kneeled to the king and bowed her head.

"You're one of Yamato's students, correct?" King Zaizen spoke.

"Yes, your highness." The maiden replied. "What is it that you wish for me to do?"

-"There is a very important task for you and it's very risky."

The maiden didn't speak. She looked up and was waiting for his request.

He then spoke, "My son needs someone to look after him while there is this war going on. I suggest that you should take that position and make sure he isn't in any harm. My time will come soon and I don't want to lose someone who is expected to take my place."

"Yes, your highness," the maiden replied by bowing her head down again.

One of the guards had then showed the young maiden the way to the prince's bedroom. Once she arrived there, the guards went back to their regular duties.

After they left, she opened the door and saw a man without his shirt on. She stared at his back for a while and it was love at first sight. Her image of this man was perfectly tanned, spot-free, and was absolutely sexy. The prince had then caught her attention. He turned around and there were some beautiful perfect abs and pecks! He had then quickly put on a shirt and his waistcoat.

"Guards!!" the prince panicked. "Help!! There's a creepy girl staring at me!! Who are you? State your name!"

The maiden replied with no emotion, "I am your new guard, Yuki Nagato. I am also a mastered sorceress and I'll assure you that there will be no harm."

"That doesn't explain why you were looking at me while I was half-naked!! Wait, you're my new guard?!" The prince couldn't believe that this woman, who caught half of his birthday suit, was going to be looking after him.

"I have just stated that. You should have known already."

"Well staring at me like that is an unknowledgeable action of sexual harassment! If you're going to be my guard, then don't ever look at me topless like that again!"

She was ignoring his rant and only paid attention to a gorgeous face that had a voice like a barking dog. As the prince was looking at Yuki's emotionless expression, he couldn't help but find her as someone very unusual yet mysterious.

"Just...be on your best behavior," he ordered.

"As you wish," Yuki replied in a stoic manner.

After she left the room, she went to the royal garden and needed a breath of fresh air. She closed her eyes and felt the breeze on her face. The sound around her was the only the wind rushing in her ears. That was until she heard a grunt.

Yuki opened her eyes and noticed a girl with long brown hair, in a ponytail, practicing with an arrow and a bow. It seemed that the girl was trying to perfect in archery. She kept on trying to hit the targets that were in front of her. Instead, most of the bows started aiming at trees.

But another bow started to aim toward Yuki's forehead. Luckily, she grabbed it before it came close to her skin. The girl then rushed over and came to where I was sitting.

"How did you catch that bow before it got you?" as the girl was astonished. "You were _this_ close to getting killed!"

"Don't worry," Yuki replied. "You just need to focus on your aim a bit."

"Yeah, I probably should... I'm terribly sorry about that," as the girl put her right hand on her back all embarrassed.

"It's all right. Nobody got hurt. That's all."

"Thanks. My name's Kyonko Ishihara. My father is the official archer trainer in this castle so that's why I'm here as well. Are you the new guard?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry you have to settle with Prince Itsuki. I rarely talk to him but I all ready know how much of a royal pain in the ass he is."

"He's rather attractive actually."

"Guess you're another fangirl."

"Fangirl?"

"You mean you're not part of Prince Itsuki's Fanclub?"

"I didn't know he had such a thing." Yuki wouldn't think that royalty would get such fandom this day. Possibly because she didn't bother to pay attention to such a thing.

"Believe me, they get rather annoying," as Kyonko put her left palm on her face. "They're always attending his magick shows. There are other warlocks who do the same kind of magick as Itsuki does but they don't get weekly shows and zombies worshipping them."

"I wouldn't consider myself a fangirl. I will take him instantly."

"I like you! So what's your name?"

"Yuki Nagato. I am a sorceress."

"Well I'm glad you're not like the rest of the girls in the heart of the kingdom."

"Are you not from this place?"

"No. My father and I come from Brittany Mountains. What about you? What town are you from?"

"Belgica."

"That's pretty far away from this town. Especially for business."

"I'm sure that it'll get me to something more important anyway. It might take a while though."

"Just brace yourself when Itsuki blows up a volcano."

"Don't worry. I'll make sure that he doesn't have a tantrum," Yuki answered as she showed Kyonko a ball of energy appeared out of my hand. Kyonko looked at Yuki with her eyes wide open with an added gulped.

The afternoon quickly transformed into midnight. Most everyone who lived in the palace was sound asleep. All except Yuki. She had to keep an eye on any intruders who try to lay a finger on Prince Itsuki. _So far, so good_, she thought.

She suddenly heard the sound of a thud near the west wing. She got up and began to rush over there.

As she got there, she his behind the walls. As she took a peek, she saw what appeared to be two people in black cloaks. She took a listen and heard these words coming from the intruders talking in whisper.

"Not so loud! They'll here us!"

"Just get her up here before they come!"

"Easy! Easy!"

Yuki took another glimpse and saw the two cloaked people grabbing a third person from the castle window. The person got up there and had almost knocked one of the knight's armor. They were lucky enough to get a hold of it before it fell.

As they were about to go further into the hallway, Yuki rushed over and jumped in front of them. She had blue energy ball in her left hand and a sword in her right hand. Her face was in a battle mode with her eyebrows narrowed down to her eyes.

"Halt, in the name of King Zaizen!" she yelled.

"Wait! We mean no harm!" one of the people spoke.

"Then state what you are here for!"

The mysterious people looked at each other for a moment. As they took of their hoods, it appeared to be three girls from the central town. Then they grabbed a white poster with the kanji "Koizumi Itsuki".

"We're here to see Prince Itsuki!!"

_So these are the fangirls Kyonko mentioned?_ Yuki thought.

"Look," Yuki spoke. "Most of the people in the entire kingdom are resting so you shall go back to your homes and do that as well."

"Oh, we're sorry," another girl apologized.

Then Yuki let the girls leave from the foyer so that they could return home safely. Afterwards, Yuki went back to her duties once more.

The next morning came and she waited for Prince Itsuki to be finish dressing. As he came out, he was dressed with a dark red waistcoat over a white shirt, black breeches, and sky-blue coat with golden accents. To Yuki, he looked simply dashing. But her facial reaction was still emotionless as she looked at him.

"I hope there wasn't too much trouble last night," Itsuki politely spoke.

Yuki replied, "No, your highness."

"Very well. You shall rest for now."

"What about my guarding duties?"

"You're only needed for the night shift."

"Yes, your highness."

The prince left with the other guards for breakfast. Yuki decided to take his advice and take a nap. So she went inside his bedroom and took of her gloves and shoes. She went to the bed with golden sheets began to crawl under them. As she got under the covers, she was instantly asleep.

A few hours have passed. As Yuki's eyes began to open, she felt someone trying to wake her up by shaking her rapidly.

"Yuki, wake up! Yuki!" It appeared to be Kyonko. Her expression seemed pretty mad.

"Is there a problem?" as Yuki lifted her back up.

"You're sleeping in the prince's bedroom! That's the problem!"

"I thought you didn't like him anyway."

"I don't, but I wouldn't go _that_ far to have him actually hate me!"

"Well after that sleep, I would prefer hay over springs. They're just not comfortable enough to give you a longer sleep."

"Who cares?! The prince is on his way and you're going to get in big trouble!"

"Don't worry, I have a plan."

After Yuki got out of the bed, she closed her eyes and held Kyonko's hands. She then whispered Latin words and they instantly became invisible. She was still holding Kyonko's hand as they hid behind the golden window curtains.

"What about the bed?!" Kyonko added before Yuki shushed her.

Yuki made the bed the way it was before she slept in it.

Then, Itsuki came in with one of his butlers. He seemed a furious, even though that wasn't any news to Yuki or Kyonko.

He shouted, "Doesn't father know that people are dying in this war?!"

"He only wants what's best for you," the butler added. "You know he cares about you very much."

"But does he care about the people who are risking their lives and getting hurt?! If that's going to happen to me, at least I'm trying to fight for my land!"

"But you can't go out there alone!"

Yuki was still covering Kyonko's mouth. She noticed Itsuki exhaling and thinking about something for a moment.

"What's going on?" Kyonko asked in her quietest voice.

Yuki just shushed her once again. Luckily Itsuki and the butler didn't notice.

Itsuki finished his thoughts and proclaimed, "Then I will need a guide."

"A guide?" the butler startled. "But who will be available at this point?"

Itsuki thought once again. Yuki took another glimpse and saw him putting his right index finger on top of his upper lip.

"I know exactly who," he answered the butler.

Itsuki then left his bedroom as well as the butler. As they left the door, Kyonko and Yuki were visible again once they got out of the curtains. Kyonko started to breathe hard in relief.

"That was _way_ too close!" she added.

_A guide? I see where this is going_, Yuki thought once again.

She then grabbed Kyonko's arm and dragged her out of the bedroom along with Yuki.

"Yuki, what are you doing?"

"Come on, Kyonko. I know what we're going to do."

Yuki and Kyonko arrived near the stairs as they witnessed Itsuki talking to his father sitting on the golden throne. To Yuki's ears, it seemed like there was an argument by using wits and logic.

"If you go threw with this kind of task, you know what will happen," King Zaizen spoke. "What if you die during a battle or get hurt badly and your guide isn't around?"

Itsuki added, "If that is what will happen, then I will take that certain risk. As long as I'm fighting for my kingdom, I'll leave them with great honor."

"I'm not so sure about this."

"Well then father, let us have a bet."

Itsuki then caught a glimpse of Yuki and Kyonko hiding near the bars of the stairs. Kyonko got a bit startled as Yuki still had no emotion showing.

"If Yuki Nagato can protect the palace against the next intruder," Itsuki implied. "Then you shall let me go out and help fight in the war."

"I accept your challenge. Very well then."

After Itsuki bowed to his father, he went back to his bedroom with his butler following him. The king then caught a glimpse of Yuki & Kyonko.

"Be prepared," he spoke with a smile on his face.

At the town square, Kyonko & Yuki went out to buy some goods for themselves at the daily bazaar. While that was going on, they had a conversation that went along the lines like this.

"You knew?!" that was Kyonko as she was putting apples in a bag.

"I _am_ a sorceress," Yuki replied. She was standing in the weaponry area next to the fruit area where Kyonko was standing in front of.

Kyonko spoke as she gave gold to a merchant, "You really need to stop being an instigator. It's a bad habit."

"I can't help it," Yuki added as she gazed at a beautiful dagger with a red handle at the end. "I end up being curious in what other people are saying. Especially when it comes to dealing with this war."

Yuki was dazzled at the way this particular dagger was crafted. She then gave the merchant gold and put the dagger in a pouch she was saving for.

Kyonko and Yuki started to look around at other spots.

Kyonko popped the question, "Are you seriously going to be part of this bet?"

"Of course. You know how badly Itsuki wants to rebel against his father's commands. I sort of like that in a man."

"That's just creepy. Back on topic, what if nothing tries to attack Itsuki tonight?"

"Then I'll try again tomorrow night."

"What if nothing comes at all?"

"Then we're just staying here and Itsuki doesn't get what he wants."

Kyonko shivered at the idea. "Trust me; you do not want to know what it's like when nothing goes Itsuki's way."

"Does he complain throughout a whole week?"

"He complains until he gets what he wants. In any case, I think you should stop chasing after that guy. He's bad news for a romantic relationship."

Yuki planned to ignore that and mind her own business. To her, complaints aren't such a bother to her. Not many thing are to say the least.

The middle of the night had come. Yuki was currently waiting for any intruders about to attack the sleeping prince. Nothing at the moment. Yuki decided to take a look around the castle's library.

While she was there, she read three books that were under Hans Christian Anderson, Charles Dickens, and Mark Twain. A few hours have passed and Yuki amazingly finished the third book she grabbed. Then all of a sudden, she heard footsteps through the hallways in the east wing.

She rushed through the hallways as fast as she could. She heard a strange and crinkling noise coming through the bedroom doors.

As she opened the door, she saw a dark creature with piercing red four eyes, its figure shaped like a giant scorpion but appeared all black, and a horn on its head. The creature was about to stab Itsuki with its horn!

Yuki then quickly grabbed her new dagger out and rushed over to the creature. Once she got there, instantly she sliced the back of the dark creature! It began to bleed out a dark maroon color while it was making a terrifying screech. Some blood drops and the noise woke up Itsuki. He quickly got out of his golden bed that way dying maroon now. The creature finished its last breath. The screeching had finally stopped.

"Are you all right?" Yuki kindly asked the prince.

Itsuki didn't say a word for he was still in shock. Not because of the blood that was splattered on his bed nor the creature that almost took his life. He was shocked at how Yuki was able to manage that kind of trouble no problem whatsoever.

Suddenly, the windows were beginning to rumble. Yuki and Itsuki looked to see what was coming ahead. The windows then bursted with several other dark creatures. Yuki pushed Itsuki all the way to the wall that was facing the now shattered windows. Yuki then prepared herself for an epic fight and balls of fire came out of the palm of her hands.

One by one, Yuki killed each of the creatures with one single shot. And each time, the creatures would splatter out blood all over the carpet. As she killed the last on, Yuki landed while kneeling on the ground, unharmed and cover with some blood spots.

"Yuki, look out!" Itsuki cried.

Yuki turned around and saw all the stained blood forming into one creature. As the blood was finished morphing, it appeared to have countless eyes, a blackish-red body shaped like a spider only ten feet above where Yuki was standing, and had claws that looked shaper than a sword.

She then kicked the creature through the window and started attacking it. As they were falling out, she was slicing the creature but unfortunately, it healed itself. Once they got on ground, Yuki casted a spell with and made the tree branches and flower bushes keep hold of the creature.

Yuki then rushed to the creature and tried to slice it half open. It still healed itself. Yuki had to think of another way fast. Just then, a red orb burned the creature's back and it screeched. Yuki turned around and saw that it was Itsuki. She nodded her head to him.

Yuki then prepared herself by using her dagger making a sign of a pentagram on it's back, taking off her gloves, and placing the palm of her hands where the pentagram was made.

She then spoke the word, "Evil creature lurking at night, leave this world from all the fright!" She repeated these words over and over again until an explosion of light came through the creature's body. After one gigantic blast, the creature was finally dead. Blood was splattered all over the field. As Yuki was catching her breath, her eyes were beginning to close. She then fell to the ground and everything went blank afterwards.

When the noon time came, Yuki's eyes had opened and it appeared that she was on a white bed in a different place. She realized that she was wearing a long white shirt that went down to her knees with short sleeves. She was in fact in the hospitality room.

Yuki then saw a familiar face with its head and arms were on top of the sheet of blankets. It was Kyonko who was sound asleep. Yuki then nudged her left leg causing Kyonko to wake up.

As Kyonko got her head up, she said, "Hey heroine. Are you all right?"

"I am now," Yuki answered. "What happened?"

After a yawn, Kyonko answered, "After you fainted, Itsuki carried you to the hospitality room. The whole castle was talking about you so I overheard and rushed over here."

Kyonko then handed Yuki a plate with grapes, carrots, and a croissant. Yuki broke the bread in half and handed one of them to Kyonko. As they were having their meal, Kyonko popped the question, "So how was the battle like?"

"I'll say one thing, it was tiring."

"How did it go exactly?" as Kyonko plucked a grape from the vine holding it together.

Yuki told her epic battle to Kyonko. It seemed long but her friend was still interested and never found the story tedious.

A couple of hours later, Yuki was wearing her original clothes once again. She then went to King Zaizen's throne for she was requested by him. Once she got there, she kneeled down to him.

He asked her, "Are you feeling better, Yuki?"

"Yes, sire."

"Since you saved my son, a deal is a deal. You will now be heading off with my son on this journey."

"Of course."

"You know what you did out there were more than just your powers. You showed some courage out there, fighting your best to protect my son. For that, I give you great honor."

King Zaizen's words proved that he had earned his nobility for Yuki. She looked up for a moment as she felt something warm inside her. She looked back down and spoke, "Thank you, sire."

"You best be going then. There's a big journey waiting for you out there."

"It's what I have come for, your highness."

The evening had come and Yuki had was putting all her stuff into the pioneer wagon. All she was waiting for was Prince Itsuki and his items he needed. His butlers came with all his stuff and tossed them into the wagon. The prince then came out with a pompous attitude and said, "Now that you'll be my guide, there are going to be a few rules."

Yuki raised one eyebrow. This was going to be interesting.

"No looking at me naked, no spying on me undressing, no flirting with me, and no love spells! You will do exactly as I order you to do!"

"I wasn't really thinking about that but now that you've mentioned it…"

"Hey! Don't contradict me!"

"Whatever happened to the nice, young gentleman attitude you had earlier?"

"I don't have to act like the in public. Not when I'm around you at least."

"Spoiled brat," Yuki muttered.

"What was that?!"

"I said, 'Spoi. Iled. Brat'"

Itsuki's jaw dropped. The butler behind his master tried to hold his laughter in.

"You're excused Victor," Itsuki excused his butler. As the butler was making his way back to the castle, he bursted out laughing hysterically.

"You…" Itsuki spoke in grief. "You're gonna regret this."

"Yeah, great comeback," the tone of Yuki's sarcasm obviously had the words "I could care less" written all over it.

"Hey," a voice spoke in a melancholy tone. As Yuki and Itsuki turned around, it appeared to be Kyonko who seemed sad.

"Kyonko, what are you doing here?" Yuki said.

"I came here to say goodbye," Kyonko answered. "It was nice knowing you. Just be careful."

"I wouldn't say this is 'goodbye'."

"What are you talking about?"

Yuki pointed out to someone coming behind Kyonko's direction. As Kyonko turned around, she saw her father holding a bag of arrows on his left hand and a bow on his right hand.

"Dad?" Kyonko said. "What's all this?"

"Take them," her father answered. "You're going to need them along the way through your journey."

"Huh?"

"Well, I thought for a moment. I know that you're still practicing on perfecting archery so I thought that along the way, you'll get better. Is that all right with you, Yuki?"

"It's fine," Yuki replied. "I could even give her some lessons."

"You'd really do that?" Kyonko asked.

"Of course. I could help you and eventually, you could fire incase there is any sudden danger."

Kyonko smiled and then give her father a bear hug.

Yuki then got on her white horse as Itsuki and Kyonko got inside the wagon. She jolted the horse's back and they began their journey. While Yuki was paying attention to her direction, Itsuki was making face of curiosity in front of Kyonko. She was feeling pretty uncomfortable with this.

"So where have I seen you before?" he asked her.

"Once, when my dad entered the palace. Could you please stop looking at me that way?"

"Fine. But what is your name?"

"I'm Kyonko. You don't have to give me an introduction because I already know who you are."

Their conversation ended at that point. Itsuki then turned his attention towards Yuki and asked her, "So where is our next stop going to be?"

"Wherever the journey is going to lead us to," Yuki replied as they set off into the sunset. A new journey was about to embark on their adventure, as it was just the beginning of an epic tale.


	3. Chapter 2: Off to Caritni

**Chapter 2: The Shape Shifter**

Three days passed and so far, they've made some stops to either eat, rest, or go to the restroom. Ever since their journey started, they have been stuck in the Gallian forest. No towns or cities yet.

It was currently the evening. Kyonko was assigned to cook dinner while Yuki had to set up their sleeping bags. As for Itsuki, he wasn't doing anything at all. All he was doing was sitting inside the wagon watching Kyonko and Yuki do their work.

"Why aren't you doing anything?" Yuki asked.

"Are you kidding me? I'm not going to ruin my clothes! And I'm not sleeping in a sleeping bag around a campfire!" Itsuki turned his face away with a "hmph".

"Then where will you sleep?" Kyonko wondered.

"I'm sleeping inside the wagon," as Itsuki crossed his legs and gave a glare at the girls.

Yuki then added, "Unless you're sleeping while sitting up, you're not going to fit inside. All our other items are inside."

"Then why don't you put the items somewhere? Chop-chop!"

"We're not at the palace anymore, so you're going to do your own bidding."

Itsuki face turned red. This was the first time someone had talked backed to him. His embarrassed emotion turned into anger. He got out of the wagon and got close to Yuki's face.

"How dare you talk to a prince like that!" he shouted. Yuki just gave him a blank stare.

She then replied while poking his nose, "I all ready dared."

Itsuki humped and went back inside the wagon. Kyonko continued cooking as Yuki started to go back to setting the sleeping bags.

The morning had come as Kyonko and Yuki began packing their stuff back in the wagon. Yuki flicked her whip on the horse and they began to travel once more.

They finally managed to get out of the forest and found a city up ahead. As they got closer, there was a sign that said: "Welcome to Caritni, Germania!"

As they entered the town, the square area seemed humongous; even bigger than the central Gallia kingdom. Itsuki and Kyonko's mouths dropped from the size of this place. After Yuki parked the horse and wagon, grabbed her bag of gold and put it in her pocket.

"So where to?" Yuki asked.

Suddenly, there was the sound of a loud rumble. Itsuki and Yuki turned their attention towards Kyonko. Apparently, she was desperate for food right now.

"Guess that answers the question," she replied.

Luckily they found the nearest restaurant titled "Carnation Paradise". As they entered inside the place, the wall were painted in a cherry blossom color, the tiles were lilac all perfectly clean, the paintings on the wall were flowers painted in pastel colors, and all the maids were dressed in blue dresses with white aprons complete with a white headpiece.

As they sat on the lilac waiting seats, Kyonko was beginning to feel uncomfortable. Her biggest pet peeve was starving and she couldn't wait any long.

Finally, a waitress with long and wavy red hair came up to them. She appeared to look the youngest out of the other waitresses.

"Welcome to Carnation Paradise," she spoke in a tiny yet cute voice. "I'm Mikuru Asahina and I'll be your waitress. Let me find you a table."

Mikuru showed the three the possibly only available table. As they sat in their seats, the young waitress asked, "Is there anything you would like to drink?"

"Water, please," Yuki replied.

"Heated milk will be fine," Itsuki spoke.

"Orange juice please," that was Kyonko how was still feeling uncomfortable as she hugged her legs that were close to her stomach.

"Your orders will be ready in just a moment," as Mikuru left for their drinks.

Yuki then noticed Itsuki having moody look on his face.

"What's the trouble?" she asked.

"You what it is, you figure it out."

"No, I don't know."

"You know what you did last night! Talking to royalty like that!"

"You know, the royalty and prince nonsense is getting pretty irritating."

"Oh pooh and your complaints!"

"Speak for yourself," as she sipped her glass on water threw a straw.

"Well…I," Itsuki couldn't think of anything to say. He realized that Yuki won this round, yet again.

"You're welcome, your majesty."

As their battle finished, Mikuru came back just in time with the three's drinks.

She asked with a pleasant smile, "Anything you guys want to order?"

Yuki answered, "Hotcakes."

"Banana crepe suzette with grapes and blueberries on the side," as Itsuki was still in a moody attitude.

"Sausages, hash brown, bacon, and eggs please," Kyonko merrily spoke as her hunger was about to go away.

"It'll be done any moment," as Mikuru left.

Five minutes have passed and Mikuru came with out with their orders. Kyonko immediately ate her breakfast once her order got on the table after one second. Itsuki seemed scared by the way Kyonko was gabbling her food down.

"Are you feeling any better?" Mikuru kindly asked.

"Oh yeah!" Kyonko replied with food in her mouth. "Thank you so much for your hospitality!"

"You're quite welcome."

"Thank you for helping us when we were needed," as Yuki was being polite.

"My pleasure! So where do you come from?"

Itsuki answered while smiling and brushing his hair back. "We came from the kingdom of Gallia, and I am their prince, Itsuki Koizumi. I'm also a warlock."

"I'm Yuki Nagato and I am a sorceress," she replied with the usual blank face.

"And I'm Kyonko, an archer in-training," as she continued to stuff her food inside her mouth.

"So you're warriors fighting in the war, correct?" the waitress asked.

Yuki replied, "Actually, we haven't battled in the war quite yet."

Kyonko finished her plate and noticed a ruby in a perfectly round shape hanging on a necklace that Mikuru was wearing.

"Where did you get that?" Kyonko asked.

"Oh, this? I got it from a very close friend of mine. He gave it to me before he left for the war. I've been wearing this everyday since then."

"It looks like one of those gem compasses."

"How did you know?"

"My mom had one when she was younger."

"Well, I wish you luck on your journey and do be careful."

Yuki, Itsuki, and Kyonko finished their meals and gave Mikuru some gold one their way out.

As the three left the restaurant, they went to where the horse and wagon was parked. But something was not right.

"Where's the horse?" Kyonko panicked. "And the wagon?"

Yuki then thought for a moment. "It seems that someone has stolen it."

"Stolen?" Itsuki questioned. "What do you mean 'stolen'?"

"Someone took away our horse and wagon. You should know."

"Don't get smart with me! This is serious!!"

"Don't panic. I'm sure that if we search the town, we'll be able to find them."

The three began searching for their stolen needs. They traveled on feet for about an hour. They had soon reached a folk on the road and couldn't decide where to turn to.

"I'd say we go this way," as Itsuki pointed to the right.

Yuki then pointed to the left and said, "I'm sure it was that way."

"I know which way we came and I know what road we went to! A prince's intuition is always right!"

"Fine. We'll go your way."

"You'll see. I know exactly what we're doing."

Kyonko and Yuki followed the (as Kyonko describes) royal pain in the ass. Yuki was actually starting to believe her words, even if he looked hot to her. Time passed and they didn't see a horse or a wagon anywhere. It was official. They were lost.

"'A prince's intuition is always right'?" Yuki repeated Itsuki's words. "'I know exactly what we're doing'?"

"Hey, it was my decision to go this way and I'm sure it was this way! You were following my path anyway."

"I only did that just to watch you screw up."

"Why you!!" Itsuki was about to get a hold of Yuki.

Luckily, Kyonko stood in front of Itsuki and asked Yuki, "So what do we do now?"

"We go back the way we came but go to the other direction this time."

Itsuki wasn't fond of that idea. Not one bit. "If I have to walk one more time, I will scream."

Kyonko and Yuki stared at each other for a moment. They knew exactly what the other was thinking about. Yuki then went up to Itsuki, picked him up with one hand, and carried him the rest of the way.

"Hey what do you think you're doing?!" The prince complained.

"You said that you'll scream if you'd walk. So Kyonko and I wanted to avoid becoming deaf."

"I demand you to put me down!"

"Sorry, you've all ready made your orders so I'm not changing anything."

As they continued trying to find the horse and wagon, Itsuki was quiet for once. Yuki guess he was ultimately frustrated that he didn't even want to speak. Later, they had come across another fork on the road.

"I really don't want to sound like I'm complaining," Kyonko spoke. "But this town is too big and needs to be smaller."

"I'm sure we'll find our wagon in an hour or two."

"Make that several."

"We should rest for a while."

"Finally!" Itsuki jumped in. "Your shoulders were hurting my stomach."

"You'll live."

The three sat around a water fountain catching their breaths. Then they saw a familiar face walking around. It was Mikuru but she wasn't wearing her waitress uniform. Instead she was wearing a white turtle-neck with a pink skirt and scarf with a yellow bow in front. It seemed that her shift was over.

She then recognized their faces and had rushed over there.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" she spoke.

Kyonko replied, "Apparently we're completely lost in this town."

"I'm terribly sorry. Is there anyway I could help?"

"If you don't mind taking orders from prince complains-a-lot, I guess you could help."

"Wait," Yuki interrupted. "Isn't your necklace a compass?"

"Yes," as Mikuru was bewildered on what Yuki was thinking about.

"We need your help to find a white horse and a pioneer wagon."

"I'm sure I could do that."

"All right then. Let's head out."

"I'll walk on my own, thank you!" as Itsuki didn't want Yuki to carry him ever again.

As they started to continue, they made our way to another fork on the road. This time, Mikuru got out the ruby necklace and it told her to make a right. As they traveled through Mikuru's direction, she could feel that they were getting closer and closer to their stolen items.

As they reached another confusing direction, the ruby made an arrow pointing ahead of where Mikuru was standing. The three continued to follow her path. The direction took them to an alley and we saw the horse and wagon. Itsuki jumped and ran up to it with sweet relief.

"My sanctuary!" he shouted. "Take me out of this miserable town!"

Suddenly, there was the sound evil laughter coming from what seemed like a group of men. As they jumped off from different areas, the four took a glimpse and they appeared to be bandits.

"What are kids like traveling on your own?" one bandit questioned.

Itsuki got mad and shouted, "I'm not a "kid"! I am a prince; and that means you should be kneeling down and returning our horse and wagon to us!"

The bandits didn't make any response. All they did was laugh.

"They're not from Gallia," Yuki spoke to Itsuki.

"I figured!" he replied.

Another bandit spoke, "Tell you what. We'll hand over your horse and wagon if you give us all your golds and…that necklace the redhead is holding."

"What?" Mikuru didn't want to give up the necklace she cherished. She began to back away from the bandits trying to get her.

"You heard the man!" one of the bandits added. "Hand it over!"

"She doesn't have to give you anything!" Kyonko shouted as she got out her bow and started launching her arrows. Unfortunately, they were hitting the walls and trashcans.

Kyonko gulped and spoke, "We're screwed."

"Not if I have anything to do about it," Yuki added.

Yuki then started to create lightning balls and started aiming at the bandits. Before she started attacking them, the bandits started to get out knives and were about to make a move. Itsuki took charge and blasted a red orb at them.

After that move, the bandits were weak for a moment. They soon got back up and ganged up around Yuki, Itsuki, and Kyonko.

Mikuru couldn't take it anymore. She then closed her eyes and made hand gestures. She then began to grow wings, grow a beak, and grow bird leg. She had transformed into a maple hawk. She had then started attacking the bandits one by one with a nasty cut by using her beak.

It was clear that the bandits were outnumbered so they began to runaway from the four. Mikuru eventually turned back into her human form and the horse and wagon was returned to Yuki.

As the evening came, Itsuki, Kyonko, and Yuki were waiting in front of "Carnation Paradise" for Mikuru. She eventually came out of the restaurant with a warm smile on her face.

"What happened?" Kyonko asked.

"I told the manager/owner of the restaurant that I had to quit my job," Mikuru replied by putting her right index finger close to her lips.

"What?!"

"Don't worry. He understood and let me off the hook. So I'll now be joining you on your journey."

"It is a good idea to bring you along," Yuki added. "We need someone to help us whenever we got lost. Plus with your shape-shifting powers, it would help us whenever we're caught in a battle."

"Thank you so much," as Mikuru cupped Yuki's left hand.

When they left the city, Yuki was riding on the white horse once again while Mikuru was showing Itsuki and Kyonko her ruby necklace inside the wagon.

"So why did the bandits want the necklace in the first place?" Itsuki wondered.

Mikuru replied, "Well think about it. Since the compass can guide you to anything that you desire, it will lead you the way to there."

"You didn't even know that?" Kyonko questioned Itsuki.

"Well, I've been stuck in my palace. How else would I not know?" as Itsuki turned away from the two girls.

"You have a special gift there," Yuki spoke to Mikuru. "I'm sure that in the future that both your powers and you necklace could create something incredible."

Mikuru gave Yuki a warm smile on her face.

"I'm sure it will," she said.

Another path was headed their way. There next stop was the Raetia forest and it was going to be another few days or less in the forest.

As Yuki, Itsuki, Kyonko, and Mikuru continued there journey, a young man with blue hair began to look into a glass orb. What he saw was Yuki riding on her horse leaving Caritni.

"I hope you're the one to stop my sister," he spoke. "In time, we will meet."


	4. Chapter 3: The Singing Gypsy

**Book 1 Chapter 3**

A couple of days later, the four managed to make through the Raetia forest and entered a beautiful valley. Every hill was green with blossoms all around; the air was fresh and much easier to breathe into, and everything else felt nice and peaceful.

"Why can't the atmosphere be more like this in other towns?" Itsuki wondered.

"Gee, I wonder," Kyonko answered his question in sarcasm. Of course thanks to the war, all the other places didn't have a pleasant atmosphere.

Yuki turned her head and asked Mikuru, "Which direction does your necklace say?"

As Mikuru held out her ruby necklace, she replied, "It says to keep going forward."

They continued to follow the necklace's direction. Soon enough, they had reached a town close by.

As they got there, they noticed that the town square had decorations around the walls, balconies, windows, and all sorts of colors to the houses and shops. It appeared that a festival was going on in this town. They saw the citizens getting excited and crowding around one thing or another.

As Yuki parked the horse and the wagon, the four wanted to get a better glimpse of what the citizens got excited for. It turned out to be street performers, gypsies to be exact. Each and every one of them were dancing, juggling, playing instruments, puppet performers, or actors with colorful masks on.

Mikuru and Kyonko were astonished by this joyous event. At their own town, they would rarely have them especially this time of the year.

Kyonko turned around to Yuki and begged her, "Can we please stay here until the festival is over?!"

Itsuki stepped in front of Yuki and spoke rudely, "We have more important things to take care of."

"He's right about that, for once," Yuki added. "But that doesn't mean we can't stay here any longer."

"So we can enjoy ourselves?" Mikuru questioned.

"Of course."

Kyonko and Mikuru jumped as they shouted out with glee. Then they started to lurked around all the amazing entertainments and activities. Itsuki then glared at Yuki for a moment. She noticed the moody glare once again.

"Problem?" she asked.

Itsuki then took a deep breath and exhaled. "Nothing." He decided not to have another argument with Yuki for now. She then left him behind to take a look around.

Kyonko decided to wear papier-mâché tiger mask she made at one of the activity panels. As she wondered off to look around the clean town, she suddenly heard a guy yelling at two other men.

As Kyonko entered through the bottom of a bridge, she saw a young male gypsy dressed in fuchsia button-down shirt, jeans, a deep blue vest, a golden bandana, and a hoop earring on his left ear. Two guards were trying to get a bag of gold that the gypsy was holding.

"Get your hands off of me!" he shouted.

"We'll only leave you alone if you pay up," one of the guards demanded.

"I worked very hard for this money and you aren't getting a single gold!"

"Look, all we want for you is to pay up and we'll leave you alone," the other guard said.

"I don't have to pay for anything!"

The gypsy started to kick one of the guards and tried to run away with his bag of gold. The other guard grabbed both of the gypsy's hand. Kyonko immediately stepped in as she took of her mask.

"Excuse me, what seems to be the trouble?" she asked.

"This gypsy here stole some money!" as the guard throw the gypsy down to the floor.

"I didn't steal anything!" he interrupted. "I earned it!"

"You lie!" The other guard jumped.

"Look, if he said that he didn't steal anything. So would you please just leave him alone?" Kyonko kindly asked.

"And if we don't."

Kyonko then face palmed. She then grabbed one of her arrows from her bag hanging on her back. Her right arm was point to the sharp end of the spear.

She pouted her face and asked the question, "Do you guys want this up your asses?"

The guards looked at each other in awkwardness. The gypsy tried to keep his laughter in. Eventually the guards left the gypsy alone. Kyonko then came up to him and lent him a hand.

"Are you all right?" she said as she pulled the gypsy up.

"Thanks," he replied with a giant grin. "That was a really funny stunt you pulled on those guards."

"Actually, I wasn't joking about that part."

The gypsy's laughter then exploded. Kyonko thought that he was really strange.

As the gypsy wiped a tear off his eyes, he told her, "If you want to see me anywhere else, I'll be performing on stage in the next hour."

"What will you be doing?"

"I'll be singing a merry little song and might be dancing around. See you at the show!"

The gypsy left as he was singing a tune. Kyonko thought to herself, _what a strange guy_.

Back at where the festival was being held, Yuki was eating an apple covered in caramel while Itsuki was staring at all the other people running around.

"You hungry?" as Yuki offered a piece of apple covered with caramel.

"No thanks, I'm good for now," Itsuki looked at all the children laughing and playing around with their parents. He couldn't help but feel warm inside just by looking at the smile on everyone's faces.

"Hey," as Itsuki wanted Yuki's attention. Her face turn to his. "All right if I try one of those?"

Yuki gave Itsuki a caramel dipped apple. As he took a bite of it, his face was in surprise.

"Is it good?" Yuki asked.

"This is the best thing I've ever tasted!!"

"So do you want to see a puppet that's about to start in five minutes?"

"Let's do it!!"

Itsuki immediately grabbed Yuki and rushed over to the puppet theater. It's official. He wasn't himself. There, they were showing "Rumpelstiltskin". Yuki sat through the whole performance. Even though Itsuki was acting childish, Yuki didn't seem to mind being around his presence.

About a half an hour later, the citizens began to crowd around the stage. Yuki and Itsuki met up with Mikuru who had been waiting earlier.

"Where's Kyonko?" Yuki asked.

"I'm not sure," Mikuru answered. "She said that she was going to wonder around the town for a while. I hope she isn't lost."

"I'm not," Kyonko popped out of nowhere as she was wearing the papier-mâché tiger mask on her face.

The four gathered around the crowd. As the show was about to begin, a sudden blast of smoke blasted. Out appeared an elderly man in a colorful costume as everyone applauded and cheered!

"Ladies and gentleman," the gypsy leader began. "I welcome you to the Festival of Apollo & Artemis! Tonight, we have a special treat for you! Each of us Roma performers will entertain and delight you with our special talents in the spirit of the sun god and the moon goddess!"

The show began with gypsies dancing with musicians improvising. Afterwards, there were jugglers, acrobats, animal trainers, and magicians. Each of the performances were a delight and everyone in the crowd was entertained.

"All right everyone! Before we end the show," the gypsy leader began. "I have one more performer for you!" This made the whole audience curious and even more excited.

"He has a voice given by the muses, poetic lyrics like the legendary Orpheus, and a delightful song the end this wonderful night for you all! I present to you, Haruki Suzumiya!!"

As the crowd cheered, to spotlight came to the curtains. The music began to play an intro. As the intro ended, a shadow appeared that was within the curtains and to serenade a song. His voice sounded velvet and had made most of the girls in the audience swoon.

_On this night_

_When the moon is shining bright_

_As I feel the music swaying through body_

_It gives me the urge to sing high above the havened clouds_

_I want to be heard around the world_

_As I sing a merry song and also dance along_

_Let the monsters fear from all the sound_

_As play my tambourine and serenade_

When the curtains opened, there appeared the singer who was dress in a black button-down shirt with an orange jacket. Kyonko's jaw dropped in surprise as the singer appeared to be the gypsy she met earlier. As he started to dance while singing and playing his tambourine, everyone was clapping along and was being enlightened.

_When the creatures of the night are giving me a fright_

_I sing a happy song that I will sing on _

_Let the music guide me through the rhythm and the beat of drums_

_As the melody begins to play along _

Mikuru eventually joined along with the rest of the crowd. Itsuki was jumping up and down to the song as Yuki just stood there with a blank face (once again). Kyonko seemed like she was amazed at the way the gypsy singer was performing.

_A song that will last forever more_

_What a solo song that'll play for a thousand year_

_A song that'll always keep me safe_

_The spirit inside me will dance into the light_

During an instrumental break, the gypsy caught a glimpse of Kyonko wearing her tiger mask. As the gypsy got close to the audience area, the gypsy dragged her up to the stage after he took off her mask. He then started dancing around her. Kyonko didn't know what to do.

"Don't you know how to dance?" the gypsy asked.

"Why did you drag me up her of all people?!" as Kyonko got embarrassed.

"You were in the mood," Haruki added with a big smile. "Just let the music carry you around!"

He then continued to dance and shake his tambourine as Kyonko was trying to follow the music. The gypsy then grabbed her hand and held her waist. As they started to dance around the stage, Kyonko began to follow the gypsy and she eventually got the hang of it. They continued to move their bodies around until they had reached to the end. Haruki held an exotic pose as Kyonko tried to make one on time. All she did was that she bend her knees with jazz hands.

The festival eventually ended as the gypsies were packing their stuff and the citizens began to leave. As for Yuki, Itsuki, Kyonko, and Mikuru, they decided to hang around the stage for a bit.

"My legs hurt," Kyonko commented.

Itsuki added, "At least your stomach isn't hurting from all the excitement. Yuki, remind me to never eat high sugared foods. Not even one bit."

Itsuki and Kyonko collapsed on the stage.

"At least today was satisfying," Yuki noted. "We should go to a nearby forest to get some rest."

"You're right," Mikuru agreed.

"You guys go right ahead. I need to rest a bit more," Kyonko added. Mikuru and Yuki left as Yuki began to carry Itsuki to the wagon.

After Kyonko healed a bit, she decided to look around backstage. Once she got inside, she saw the gypsies making a toast and celebrating their success in the event. Kyonko wanted to take a closer look when all of a sudden, two male gypsies stopped her.

"Hey, isn't the festival all ready over?" One of them spoke.

"I wanted look around," Kyonko answered. "You know for stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" The other one questioned.

"You know the stuff that's this…and there's that." Kyonko couldn't think of anything quickly. Not good.

"It's okay guys. She's not one of the guards," said a familiar voice. Kyonko saw the gypsy she's been seeing all day. He was still wearing his orange performance outfit. The two gypsies then went back to their own business.

"So what you mean by 'stuff'," the gypsy spoke. "Do you mean this?" The gypsy gave back Kyonko's tiger mask. All this time, she had forgotten about it. She was too busy being sore from all the dancing.

"Thanks," she said. "I enjoyed the festival as well as your performance. You _and_ the other performers."

"I'm glad you liked it. I'm just glad this crowd was better than the others."

"What happened?"

"Oh something stupid. They think that we're evil, do all kinds of tricks, and also believe that we're always stealing money. All we want some fat loot! That's all!"

"Wait, what?" this had Kyonko bewildered for a moment.

The gypsy continued, "The reason why I had the money from before is when I was serenading before the show started. It was for the other gypsies so that we could be even richer than ever!!"

Kyonko still thought this man was awkward. "Um…okay… So, does everyone from your tribe perform on the streets?"

"Most of us do. We let the children run around the city whenever we're doing our job."

"But then who's watching them?"

"We have our gypsy leader take that role. That way, no one's in harm."

"Well, it's getting late. I should get going."

"Wait!" the gypsy stopped her. "Where are you off?"

"A war," she answered. "I'm sure I'll see you again sometime."

"Before you go, what's your name?"

"I'm Kyonko. And you?"

"I'm Haruki." He smiled warmly.

"See you later, Haruki. Thanks again for…you know," Kyonko joked.

"Take care," Haruki replied. Kyonko then left and went back to the wagon.

The morning came and the rising of the sun was breathtaking. Yuki, Mikuru, and Kyonko began to pack the sleeping bags that were set last night. Itsuki was less sick from last night's sugar rush but still didn't feel like doing much. Later on, they began to leave the Raetia area and entering the Rosetta forest. It had almost the same atmosphere as the previous town they went to.

"So what happen last night before we left?" Mikuru wondered about Kyonko.

She answered, "Talking to the gypsy singer. Apparently, he's obsessed 'fat loot' or something I don't understand."

"It would be nice if you saw him again."

"I don't know about that. He's sort of…meh," as Kyonko tilted her right hand back and fourth.

As reached to the point where it was the middle of the forest, they heard the sound of a child crying. They went further and saw a girl hiding behind the bushes. Yuki stopped the horse and came towards the girl.

"What's wrong? Are you lost?" Yuki asked her.

Tears were running down the girl's face as she answered, "It's not only that."

"What is it?"

The girl didn't answer. As she continued to cry, a sudden screeching noise coming from behind. Yuki turned around and saw something before her eyes. It was another dark creature! It was in the shape of a raven all black and red eyes.

It tried to aim for the girl and Yuki's direction. As it got closer enough to Yuki's face, she grabbed the creature, slit it's stomach with her dagger, and soon its motionless body disappeared into smoke.

There's more than one of them," the girl mentioned.

Yuki turned around and there was gang of other dark creatures. Itsuki, Mikuru, and Kyonko got out of the wagon. As Itsuki and Mikuru joined Yuki preparing for battle, Kyonko came to the little girl for protection.

When the dark creatures aimed for battle, Yuki created fireballs and lightning blasts, Itsuki created red orbs, and Mikuru turned into a lioness.

Yuki and Itsuki used their powers by killing the creatures one by one as Mikuru used her claws and started biting the creatures ferociously.

Afterwards, all the bodies of the dead creatures had turned into smoke. It was satisfying for everyone now that they're rid of them. All of a sudden, all the smoke made duplicates of more dark creatures. As Yuki, Itsuki, and Mikuru began attacking many of them one by one, they kept forming into even more creatures.

"What do we do now?" Mikuru questioned, still in her lioness form.

"I don't know!" Itsuki replied. "We're obviously outnumbered!"

The dark creatures were coming closer and closer towards the three. All they heard was the screeching noise and growling. That was until they heard a beautiful voice out of nowhere. The screeching and growling eventually stopped as the creatures turned around.

There, Yuki and the others saw a familiar face. It was Haruki, the gypsy singer they had saw yesterday! He was standing on a tree branch holding a tambourine. After a malicious smile, he jumped off the tree branch and landed on his feet perfectly.

"Haruki!" the little girl and Kyonko shouted in unison.

"Well then evil spirits," Haruki spoke. "Let me serenade you with a song I'm sure you'll find to your liking."

Haruki began to sing these words while shaking his tambourine.

_What a wonder, what a chance_

_To raise my voice and dance_

_As the terror of night_

_Begins to fade away!_

The dark creatures were going crazy and didn't like the sound of music. Itsuki, Mikuru, and Yuki realized that they were becoming weak.

As Haruki continued singing and playing, the others started attacking every dark creature. The battle was easy as they kept on making a move on them. Eventually, the dead bodies vanished into smoke never to form again. Itsuki got inside the wagon as Mikuru returned to her human form. As of Yuki and Kyonko, they saw the little girl rushing to Haruki and cried tears of joy.

"Are you all right?" Haruki asked hugging the little girl.

"I am now!" the girl cried tears of joy. "Thank you for saving me."

"Don't run off to the forest without us knowing, okay?"

"It's not going to be the same without you. We're all going to miss you."

"'Miss you'?" Kyonko questioned.

"Well the thing is," Haruki began. "I decided that I shall take part in fighting the war. I was worried about the gypsies having to travel while this war is going on."

Haruki then patted the little girl's head.

"Would you guys like to join a farewell party?" he asked the four. At that point, he had them curious.

Night had fallen as they got back to the town of Raetia and the gypsies cheered when they arrived (or more likely cheering for Haruki when they saw him). As they gathered around a table, the gypsy leader tapped his glass for a toast.

"My people, we are gathered her on this celebration for our friend, Haruki. He will serve us in the war; promises to bring us peace, and give us more fat loot!"

Everyone applauded and cheered for him. The musicians began to play as the other gypsies danced while the children were playing tag.

As the celebration was going on, Yuki was standing around the alley ready to throw away the bone of a turkey leg.

After she threw it away, she turned around and a mysterious man with blue hair appeared out of nowhere. She immediately pulled out her dagger and pointed it towards the man.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Yuki glared at the man with her eyebrows narrowed down.

"Relax," the man spoke. "I am here for an offer."

"I don't need to take offers from strangers."

"I am not a stranger. You're obviously fighting in the war so I'm here to help."

"How so?" as Yuki got bewildered by his words.

"There is a book you have to find that is hidden in this world. Only one person who has a mastered ability can find it and you are one of them."

"What about me?"

"There are not many people quite like you. And you are the only one who is sincere enough to end this war."

"So what is this book about?"

The man gave her a smile. And so he began explaining.

"It's a book of spells that can only by used by those who are worthy enough. It has a spell inside that can get rid of the dark creatures and will turned to people who were infected back to normal.

"One way or another, you are the only one who could use the book. Be ready for your next journey."

As Yuki turned around, the mysterious young man instantly disappeared. Instead, she saw Itsuki standing there looking at her like she was crazy.

"Whom were you talking to?" he asked.

Either Itsuki saw the young man or he thought she was only talking to herself. Yuki instantly knew he was thinking about the second option.

"No one," she replied. "Just thinking about the future."

"Okay, but we best continue the celebration."

"Right."

As the night continued, the fireworks began to go off.

After the party was over, they set off and went back to the Rosetta forest. Haruki decided to join the four in their adventure. Once they got to the middle of the forest, they began unloading their sleeping gear and set up a couple of tents that Haruki brought along.

Yuki thought for a moment about whether to tell what the mysterious man told her or not.

"Hey," as she got everyone's attention. "There's something very important I have to tell you."

"What is it?" Kyonko questioned.

Yuki thought again. She then came to the conclusion that now wasn't the right time. It was getting late anyway.

"I'll tell you all in the morning," she answered.

For sure Itsuki, Mikuru, Kyonko, and Haruki were all curious about what Yuki needed to tell them. They would have to wait until the morning came.


	5. Chapter 4: The Creature of the Night

**Book 1 Chapter 4**

The morning quickly came. Yuki wanted to begin helping Kyonko out with her archery, except that today they didn't have any arrows or bows with them. Instead, they were inside the bushes. Kyonko wasn't exactly sure what this was for.

"So…what does this have to do with archery?" she wondered.

Yuki answered calmly, "One thing is to observe your target."

"Then how is Itsuki a target?"

Yuki was glaring at the beautifully tanned back of his as he was taking a bath in the lake. It was a glorious moment that Yuki was having even her face didn't say anything. As for Kyonko, she was shocked at what this was supposed to be.

"You little pervert! I'm leaving!"

Kyonko left within a second. But that didn't stop Yuki from watching the handsome prince. He had then notice the noise Kyonko made before she left back to the sleeping grounds. Itsuki turned around. He then saw a twinkle coming from the bushes; the kind of twinkle coming from an eye.

"KYAAAA!!!"

Later on, Itsuki dried up and put his clothes back on. He was furious at the aberrant Yuki as he marched his way and looked down at her with her face stoically looking up at him.

"You fem-perv!" he yelled at her face. "You said you were doing archery with Kyonko!"

"I was," she added. "We were practicing on how to catch a prey."

As Itsuki continued yelling at Yuki (who wasn't making a response), Mikuru and Haruki woke up instantly and began to rush out of their tents. As they ran into where Itsuki & Yuki were standing, Mikuru had instantly transformed into a ram.

"Eat music, you evil monster!" as Haruki began to play his tambourine loudly, without realizing that he was shaking it right next to Itsuki's ear.

Just then, Kyonko come out to stop all the madness. "False alarm, guys. Yuki was spying on Itsuki while he was taking a bath."

"Wait, what?!" Mikuru & Haruki questioned in unison.

"Don't ask."

As Mikuru transformed back into her human form, Haruki went back to his tent to get some more shut eye. Mikuru then went up to Yuki for something she had remembered.

"Hey Yuki, wasn't there something you wanted to tell us today?"

"I had almost forgotten," Yuki remembered. Once we get back to the campground, I'll tell you."

As they gathered around the campfire, all they were waiting on was Haruki. Luckily Kyonko took care of that job and dragged him out.

"Okay, now that I've got Haruki settled, let's begin," as Kyonko criss-crossed her legs with her face leaning on her fist.

"All right then," Yuki spoke. "You all know why we're here, correct?"

"To stop the war for good," Itsuki answered.

"It's more than now. Itsuki, you remember last night seeing me talking to myself."

"Yes." Itsuki knew what he witnessed last night, but he wasn't sure of what Yuki meant.

"This might sound crazy at least but I was actually talking to a mysterious man with blue hair," She began. "He has told me that there was this book of spells that can help cure all the dark creatures.

"But only I am the one who could cast the spells since the book only allows specific people."

"A man with blue hair?" Itsuki thought for a moment. It then came clear to his mind. "Ryota?"

Yuki was surprised that Itsuki became familiar about the man she met. "You know him?"

"He is the prince of the darkness. Long before this war started, I used to know him and his sister. And she is the one who has us in this situation."

"So this girl has issues I assume?" Kyonko added.

Mikuru turned to Yuki's attention and questioned, "How are we going to find this 'book of spells'?"

"I don't know," Yuki answered. "It might take us a long time since we're not sure of it."

All of a sudden, there was a sound of loud snoring. It came from Haruki, whom was lying on the ground with saliva hanging from his mouth. This made Kyonko agitated. She grabbed a hold of Haruki's upper body and began to shake him rapidly.

"Wake up, dumbass!" she shouted in his ear.

She then slapped his face to finally get him up. "What was that for?!" Haruki questioned.

Kyonko just gave him a glare and pointed at Yuki.

"So shall we set off to our journey once more?" Yuki asked everyone.

"What did I miss?" Haruki asked. Kyonko rolled her eyes and groaned.

As they set off, they finally got out of Rosetta forest and arrived at a little village called Remidia. They saw the villagers walking around the place with their faces paled. The five wondered if they had a disease or something along those lines.

As Yuki stopped the horse, she came to a villager and asked him, "Excuse me sir, do you know where we could fin--"

"THE CREATURE WILL HAUNT THEE!!!" as the villager's eyes popped out and started running like a maniac.

_Yeah_, Yuki thought. _Bizarre man_…

The other four tried to ask various citizens on what was going on. Some of their answers didn't make any sense, some wouldn't even answer, and some would cower away.

A young woman then come towards Yuki and asked her, "Pardon me miss, but are you travelers?"

"Why yes we are," Yuki answered.

"Why have you come here of all places?"

"You see my good lady, my friends and I are here on a quest."

"What might this quest be?"

"We're trying to look for a book of spells and we don't know exactly where it is. Is it around here?"

"I do not know what you're talking about?"

"We're looking for this specific book that could stop this current war once and for all."

"The war?!" the woman panicked. As the other villagers heard the "W" word, they all rushed in their houses, locked the doors, shut their windows, and closed the curtains.

All that was outside were Yuki and the others with their horse.

"That was…helpful," Kyonko sarcastically added.

Suddenly, they heard some splashing at a nearby pond. As they made their way down their, they saw three children having a fun water fight. Then the children stopped once they saw Yuki and the others.

"Excuse me," Yuki spoke. "Would you guys happen to know a book of spells?"

The children looked at her funny. Obviously they didn't understand what she was talking about. Yuki could just tell by their expression.

"Who are you?" one of the children with straight brown hair in a neck-length cut asked.

"I'm Yuki Nagato. And I'm here on a quest with my friends. We're trying to find a book of spells to stop a war."

"Sorry miss, but we don't know a thing."

"Well thank you anyway."

"Wait!" as the boy grabbed Yuki's pine green cape. She looked at the boy for a moment. He then asked her, "Are you a spell caster?"

"Why yes I am. A sorceress to be exact."

"Well we have a problem in this town. You see, an evil dark creature has been haunting our village and has been devouring the villagers one by one. Ever since then, the grown-ups have gone crazy."

"What do you mean?"

"Well…could you stay in this village so you can defeat this creature?"

Yuki looked at the boy for a moment. She looked at his puppy eyes while he was still holding on to her cape.

"It all depends," she added. "What will the other villagers say?"

"Who cares about the other villagers?! You and your friends are going to kill this evil monster so that it'll never, ever come back!!"

As the five made their way back to the village with the children, the little boy was jumping up and down while tugging on Yuki's cape. Once they got to a house, the little boy knocked on the door.

The children's mother answered it. "My precious children!" as her children hugged her. She then noticed Yuki and the others standing right in front of them. The mother didn't seem pleased.

"What are travelers doing here?"

The only girl and youngest of the three children answered, "Her name's Yuki and she's going to kill the evil monster that's been haunting us!"

"What? Get out of here now!"

"Excuse me miss," Itsuki stepped in. "I am Prince Itsuki Koizumi of Gallia. My friends and I know that you have a problem in this village so all we're asking is that you let us help."

"I don't care who you are or where you're from. Go away!"

Itsuki was stunned by the mother's response. He turned his head away and looked at a distance with a scoff.

Yuki then added, "Look, we may be strangers to you, but we're willing to help you out."

"Please mom, please?" the children begged their mother.

The mother knew that the children were dead serious about this. She knew that they would be sad if the village had to suffer until everyone was eliminated.

"Fine," the mother spoke. "But we're not going to let you sleep in this house."

"It's all right," Yuki added. "We can sleep outside anyway."

The children began to cheer and hugged their mother tightly. She still didn't trust Yuki and the others though.

The afternoon came and the children wanted to hang around with the five. They were sitting nearby the pond as the children wanted to learn more about the five's ability.

Itsuki first started and created a red orb.

"This is what the warlocks from my country do," he told them. He then started to make the red orb flying around. It had the children dazzled by the glowing and the way it was moving.

"What else do you do?" the little girl asked. Right then, Itsuki couldn't think of anything else. Although his powers were great and has done many magick shows, this was the only thing he could create.

"Well…" he said not knowing what else to do.

Haruki then started to play his tambourine and had the kids focused instead of Itsuki. The children began to laugh and clap along.

While this was going on, Itsuki saw Yuki standing beside the tree near the pond and looking at a distance.

As he got up, he made his way towards her. He spoke, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she replied.

"You don't look fine. What's wrong?"

Yuki didn't speak. She began to sit down beside the tree and hug her legs that were close to her stomach. Then she looked down at her reflection in the pond with a sorrow expression.

"You sure you don't want to talk about it," Itsuki asked.

"Well," she answered. "I guess I could tell."

Itsuki sat beside her and was interested in what she was about to say.

Yuki took a deep breath and began with a question. "Do want you know why I chose to fight in this war?"

"Sure."

"When I was only ten years old, I lived a simple and normal life. My parents and I lived in a lovely cottage on the Belgica Alps. Most of the days were sunny and cloudy, but all seemed so peaceful. We always gather for picnics whenever lunch came and we were always happy.

"But on the day that the war was started, we were having our usual picnic time. But when the dark creatures came, my father told me to go inside the cottage and stay inside. My mother was trying to help him.

"As I was inside, all I could hear was roaring and screeching. Then all of a sudden, I heard a loud scream. I realized that I couldn't hear the roaring and screeching.

"I ran outside to see if everything was all right. It wasn't. All I found were the bodies of those who were dear to me."

Itsuki was startled. He saw Yuki's expression becoming more melancholy than it was before.

Yuki bit her lip and continued her explanation. "The villagers were there to comfort me at the funeral but I didn't feel any better. As I returned home, I requested the villagers to destroy the cottage. I had then left my home to search for a worthy teacher to help me with my sorcery.

"So that is why I'm at this war. I can't forgive that princess for sending her army and killing my parents."

Yuki's voice began to break as tears began to run down her face. She put her face down near her right elbow. As she began to cry, Itsuki got closer and moved his hand around Yuki's back.

After the night had fallen, Yuki felt a bit better since Itsuki comforted her. She knew that she had to focus on something else, so she was prepared just like the others. The moon was in the middle of the sky.

As they waited, they saw a dark shadow approaching far off in a distance. The five hid behind different trees. They wasn't any screeching or roaring. Instead, there was an airy noise from the dark shadow.

It got closer and closer. Suddenly, the sound of a door opening came. It appeared to be the three children walking out of the house. Yuki rushed up to them as fast as she could.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered. "It's not safe. Stay at your house."

The children didn't response. She then realized that they have been hypnotized. After she caught a glimpse of their face, she heard a loud airy noise behind her.

She turned around and there stood the large dark creature. It had a piercing horn, gorilla arms, a snake-like tail, and the same red eyes like all the other dark creatures.

When it tried to attack Yuki, she quickly grabbed a hold of the children and leaped up before it could crush them. She then created a turquoise spell ball and attacked the creature.

The others then made their move. Itsuki blasted unlimited red orbits on the snake-like tail. Kyonko stabbed the creature's back with many arrows. Mikuru transformed into a bear and ferociously started to bite out the creature's eye. Haruki then leaped on top of its horn and starting playing his tambourine with rhythm.

The villagers were awakened by all the noise and soon rushed out. There the monster was being defeated but it wasn't an easy task.

Yuki rushed to the children's mother and gave them to her. "Protect them," she said before rushing back to the monster.

Yuki then grabbed out her dagger and started to carve the pentagram on its stomach. She then casted a spell by chanting the words:

"_Iuguolo creatura nox noctis_

_Permissum lux lucis offendo atrum_"

As she repeated these words, light was coming through the carved pentagram. Itsuki, Kyonko, Mikuru, and Haruki moved away from the creature. Soon, it blasted throughout the area it was standing on as Yuki rushed out of the way. Eventually, the creature was gone for good.

The children were conscious once again as their mother hugged them tightly. The villagers began to cheer for them.

"Thank you," the mother said. "I'm very sorry that I doubted all of you."

"No worries," Itsuki replied. He then turned around and noticed Yuki catching her breath. He realized that all that energy wore her off.

The morning came and the five were going to leave for their next journey. They began to pack all their stuff inside the wagon. Before Yuki got on the horse, the little boy with brown hair rushed up to her and was holding a folded piece of paper in his hand.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Open it! Open it!" The little boy couldn't wait much longer.

Yuki opened the paper and saw a doodle of her and the others fighting the monster with crayon colors all over. Then she put the drawing in her upper left pouch and patted the little boy's head.

"Please don't forget about us Yuki," he said. "You and the others are true heroes."

Yuki shook her head sideways and replied, "I'm not a hero. I'm just a sorceress on a quest."

She then got on her horse and flicked the whip. They had set off to another place that they were about to embark.


End file.
